godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Bobby Toro
Roberto 'Big Bobby' Toro was the tougher and savvier of the Barzini family's caporegimes and Consigliere of Mariposa family, the others being Pietro Testa and Giovanni Armanno and Barzini Capo. Biography Toro gained a reputation for his brutally effective methods, which led him to become Emilio Barzini's second favourite caporegime after succeeding Tomasino Cinquemani and Emilio Barzini's first favourite caporegime is Pietro Testa. He became known for his skills during the Five Families War, which led to him becoming a hit target for the Corleone family. To procure his safety, Don Barzini allowed Toro to be placed in Riker's Island prison, where he would be safe from attacks, and still be able to coordinate plans for his regime. However, he was killed by Aldo Trapani at the Midtown Police Station before he reached the island. This caused problems amongst the family, as they lost a good deal of their police protection from Midtown. Subsequently, Pietro Testa was forced to seek help from the Little Italy Police Chief in a movie that caused both their deaths. Players (Al Neri Hit 2): '"Big" Bobby Toro '- Toro's a stone-faced killer and he hates law enforcement, but in the hands of the police, and a supposedly cushy cell over at Riker's Island, he can cause the family serious problems. Prevent this. Hit detail Bobby's hit is simple, as you will only need to kill him while avoiding police officer casualty. A simple headshot will do the trick easily even with just a Snub Nose, explosive weapon may do the trick as well but may cause an unnecessary fatality that removes your bonus. However, if you're trying to get a little thrill from a fight, try attacking him hand-to-hand, he is a tough hit to deal with as he can take a lot of hit and can give more damage than generic Barzini Underbosses. A good tactic is that the player might want to bribe the police first before attacking Toro, as they will not interfere, and might at times even help you. Behind the scenes *He was voiced by Joe Paulino. *He is one of the two hit targets who are not guarded by family members, the other is Tattaglia's Mikey Saleri. But, he is guarded by the police instead. Glitch *There is a glitch during the hit about Bobby's suit. On the XBOX 360 it will usually be blue or red or sometimes suprisingly, it may even be the Corleone's black, while on the all versions of godfather is blue, red, yellow, green and black (although sometimes it will be the standard Barzini green). On all other platforms it will be the regular Barzini green. There is no current explanation for this. Trivia *He shares the same character model as Stracci Underboss (only if the glitch happens). *Toro along with Nicholas Klaus, Luciano Fabbri and Mario DeBellis are the only hit targets that or not hostile to the player and will not attack him unless the player becomes hostile or pulls out a weapon. *Bobby Toro along with Mikey Saleri and Donnie Marinelli are the hit targets without firearms, making them less dangerous but still a tough opponent to face. *Toro is also the only Family member hit target who does not have a family crest and rank. Toro, Big Bobby Toro, Big Bobby Toro, Big Bobby Toro, Big Bobby Toro, Big Bobby